The Diary of Nina Pickering
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: Nina blogs.
1. Jan 25th, 2009 Introduction Blog

Right well this is very odd. I've never written a blog before, but I'm pretty sure I'm too busy to update this thing properly. Where do I start? Introducing myself I suppose.

Ok, so I'm Nina Pickering, acting ward sister at.. should I be telling you which hospital? I mean ANYONE could be reading this. I'll find myself stalked by some weirdo knowing my luck. I'm sure you don't really care about my family life, plus I never really speak to my parents anymore, and I'm somewhat distanced from my younger sister, Chloe, so it's really just little me. Well, and the stray cat I feed 4 nights a week at the back door.

A boring life, really, but who knows? Life has this funny habit of turning things on it's head.

Well I guess that's it for my "introduction" blog. Not very interesting, as you can see, but c'est la vie.


	2. May 27th, 2009 BAD day

Ugh, I have had SUCH a bad day at work today. It was ridiculous. What is it about doctors that they have to act like complete COCKS on a daily basis? First Doctor Wallace from the Cardiac ward decided to send three patients down to us. Three. Seriously. We had all of 3 beds spare, one of which had been reserved by one of the surgeons for some old woman in for hip replacement surgery. Seriously, this place just drives me mental. And then doctor Newell from A&E called. Do I have any spare beds? No. I don't. He got a bit.. aggressive on the phone, but they often do that - like most men when you tell them they can't have what they want.

So, I thought that was all sorted until, ooh, not even an hour later when this porter turns up with a "Mrs James" sent by a certain Doctor Newell from A&E. Ugh, such a cock. I ended up taking it out on this poor porter, which I find myself feeling bad about now. I was quite a wanker. I think I'll have to hunt him down over the next few days and apologise. Especially as he was quite cute in an under achieving sort of way.

Now you'd think that my bad day would end when my shift did, but no such luck. I had a hysterical phone call from Chloe who ranted for two and a half hours, literally two and a half hours, totally ruining my plans to watch the nightly movie on ITV2, even though it was one I hadn't seen before. I feel I should invest in Sky Plus.

Anyway, it's late, I think I should probably hit the hay.

Night xx


	3. Jul 6th, 2010 Date Night

Well I haven't updated this thing in a while but I feel I probably should. There's been a lot going on, work wise, I have seriously been working my arse off. Bloody morning shifts leave me useless for the rest of the day, and night shifts just ruin my body clock completely. But never mind that. I'm here now.

Anyway, guess who has a lovely date in an hour. Haha. Seems that stray cat will have to find someone else to feed him tonight. It's very weird how this all came about, but I'm going for dinner with that porter I was rude to a few weeks ago. After that incident, I did track him down and apologise, but he seemed to turn into this arrogant.. twat, really. It was like he was trying to humiliate me in front of his rather odd friend. I came away just thinking "Ok.. weirdo.."

Then I saw him the next day and.. well he was sweet, visiting Mrs James, the woman he'd brought onto the ward the day I was a wanker... I thought he was just skiving but he was actually visiting on his day off... I think that friend of his was a bit of an odd influence on him, but this guy, George, intrigues me. I mean, he speaks German and Spanish and Italian, and French and Croatian - what is a man THAT intelligent doing as a porter? He really does intrigue me, and he seems so sweet.. His friend basically did most of the fixing up. Mitchell his name is. Bit of a.. well he's one of those 'bad boys' that I used to go crazy over but.. not anymore it seems.

Shit. I'm going to be late. I need to finish getting ready.

I'll update you later xx


	4. Jul 7th, 2010 Disaster Zone

Ok, so date night was a bit of a disaster, really.

I mean, it was sweet, don't get me wrong, and George is an AMAZING cook. Like, seriously amazing. I've been to restaurants which aren't nearly as good. But then it all seemed to go a bit.. wrong. There's something funny about his house - the stereo turns itself on randomly, and there's something weird going on with the plumbing. So I subtle suggested we go upstairs..

With the full moon, sorry, "almost full moon" as I was told it's not actually a full moon until tomorrow night. Anyway, cue the moonlight, the flirting and the first kiss. And it was a VERY good first kiss. Almost like an explosion, so it wasn't exactly a surprise when things began moving on a little faster. What was a surprise, however was when he pulled away. But not just pulled away, he jumped up at rapid speed. Way to make a girl feel wanted. He then explained that he "had trouble containing himself".

Something to work on, I guess..


	5. Sep 15th, 2010 UGH! MEN!

Just when you think things are going great - something stops it. Like being tripped up and falling face first into a pile of broken hearts and shattered relationships.

So George and I sorted out his premature ejaculation thing in what was possibly the hottest sex I've ever had. It seemed to be onwards and upwards from there. We arranged to have a "non-date" in a gastro-pub, but that kinda fell apart when I had to go and cover a shift. Still, he was sweet and we had a nice little "sort of date" for an hour before my shift.

And then he turns. The day before what was supposed to be our third date, he cancelled, giving me little explanation. I swear, I could have stabbed the man with a scalpel. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I went round to his house, hoping to find out what the hell was going on in that complicated head of his. I sorta wish I hadn't bothered. The house was practically trashed, covered in graffiti.. Seems there'd been some.. issue.. involving a child, leading to "peedo" being written, clearly with incorrect spelling, across their front door.

George assures me his "secret" is nothing to do with children, and I suppose I can only believe him, but this secret he has is leaking into..everything! I'd listen, if he talked to me, I'd listen. It's probably nothing I haven't heard before. I am a nurse after all.

Ugh. Sorry, someone's at the door, so I'll leave this here..


	6. Nov 30th, 2010 Secrets

Ok, so my life has gotten weird. Really weird. I don't even know where to start.

I guess I could start at my last blog. That knock at the door was George. A kid had been knocked over in front of him, and, well he needed someone he trusted to talk to about it. I guess, in some peculiar little way, it was a good thing. It brought us back together. In fact, we had one of those discussions where I became "his girlfriend" and he became "my boyfriend". Sickening, but cute.

Anyway, that ended a few weeks later, his friend Mitchell was brought in having been attacked. It was a strange time..

Ugh this is where it all gets.. messy. George broke up with me. Or tried to. In a letter. Now, I'm sorry but that's just.. No. Doesn't happen. Not with me, anyway. So I tried to find him, only.. he wasn't himself. You see, George's secret, the thing he's been hiding from me.. he's a werewolf. And apparently his friend Mitchell is a vampire. Oh and there's this ghost, Annie, who's apparently been there all along.. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never believe it..

George and I spoke afterwards, though I hid one little thing from him. You see, when I saw him transforming, he was in pain, and so I went to him - only to be pushed back and scratched. He was telling me how this.. curse, this thing he has to live with was passed to him through the scars on his shoulders.. and now.. well, there's a chance he's passed this on to me..

I don't really know what to do with myself. I don't want to tell him, it would destroy him. He admitted he loved me... and I.. well I love him too. It's as if all this now makes sense - he sees himself as "damaged goods" which is why.. well.. he settled for me.

Sorry, I'm such a mess right now..


	7. Dec 3rd, 2010 Shewolf

OK, this.. this is all very strange. I'm living with George, and his vampire and his ghost. To be honest, I really like them both, it's just.. knowing Mitchell's an immortal killer and Annie, who I happen to have really bonded with, is, y'know, dead, it's all very.. strange.

That's not the strangest thing. The strangest thing is.. he's not the only werewolf in the house. Not anymore. The bastard has given me the curse.. I can't tell him, I really can't. Knowing he's given me this.. this double life will kill him.

Ugh, I really have to shower. Like SERIOUSLY. I smell like.. dog.

x


	8. Jan 3rd, 2011 Sigh

I screamed at George. I actually told him that he'd given me the curse during an argument. I really shouldn't have, but to be fair, he'd wound me up so much it was the only way it was going to come out. I wasn't even planning on telling him, but I did, and he left..

Obviously, working in the same building, we bumped in to one another pretty soon, and I realised his.. distance was because, like I'd predicted, knowing he'd given me this curse was destroying him. But to be fair to the poor guy, he didn't know..

Living in this world REALLY isn't easy, though. It's like everything is messed up. I actually feel REALLY sick. Ugh. And to make things worse, I have a night shift tonight..

In fact, I should probably go get ready for it.

x


	9. Jan 16th, 2011 Murdering Vampires

The things you find out on a night shift. For example, one of the nurses I work with, Sasha, is sleeping with the maintenance man. You also, sometimes, find out small things about yourself, like how much you hate working night shift, or, y'know, that your boyfriend decided to invite a murdering vampire to stay with us.

One who happened to have recently murdered his lover of, god knows how many years! Is there something WRONG with these men mentally? Jesus.

I can't stay in a house like this. It's driving me mad, seriously.


	10. Dear George

Dear George,

This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to write, but I know I have to. This wasn't how I wanted to do this, I've always found it to be a cruel and cheesy way to do things, but I need time. Alone.

Living in this house with you is.. it's frightening. It's like you and Mitchell and Annie, it's.. it's like you've all gone native. Is this what will happen to me? Will I go crazy and start helping murdering vampires escape to parts of South America? The things I've discovered while living here.. well.. they make me want to scream. I need time to get used to this, which is hard to do here.. in this mental house.

I love you, George, I really do. More than I've ever loved anyone. I thought this way, you know, it. The real thing. Maybe it is, but, George, I just.. I can't do this anymore.

I'm sorry, really I am, and I do love you, I always will.

Nina x


	11. Feb 27th, 2011 Returning

Today, I'm going back to see George. Weeks after I walked out on him, I'm going back. It's like I'm about to stab myself in the heart, but it has to be done. These people.. Kemp and Professor Jaggat and that.. weird Lloyd who runs the sciencey side of things, they say they can save us. Surely I owe this to myself to give it a go? Surely I owe it to him to help cure him too? But then.. it will just be us. Me and him, no secrets. Will it still work? Or was he settling? I suppose these are just things I'll have to find out.

Not a lot has happened since I last updated, to be honest. I've been kept in this.. place. They put me inside a sort of decompression chamber to try to prevent the werewolf transformation but, needless to say, it didn't work. There's so many.. rules here. It's all structure and routine and.. religion, and cutting out proteins which may "strengthen the demon". The electricity is always cutting out which is why this is handwritten and.. Ugh. Now I have to go and convince George to join me here.

I'm looking forward to seeing him again, and not, at the same time. I know I have to, I agreed to it when Kemp asked. I think if I hadn't said yes, I'd never have gotten the courage to go back. George must hate me...


	12. Feb 28th, 2011 Wales

Wales... Wales is.. well it's dull if I'm honest. I miss Bristol, I miss my job and most of all.. I miss Annie. What happened.. Annie.. Annie was taken from us, exorcised by that bastard Kemp, and now.. we have to get her back, there HAS to be a way. I'm driving George mad with my endless research about Lucy bloody Jaggat. I just want to get inside the woman's head, find out why she did what she did.

Speaking of George, he and I are back together. Not because he's settling, like I thought.. but.. because this thing we have, this.. connection, it's real and it's deep and it's managed to get us through so much. It's the real thing.

Oh, the postman is here, I'm going to see if he's brought my Amazon order. A Lucy Jaggat book. Probably bullshit.


	13. Mar 1st, 2011 Missing Annie

Lucy's dead. Killed in front of us. Kemp is gone too, dragged into hell by Annie. Seeing her was.. amazing and depressing at the same time. We need her back, the house isn't the same without her. Mitchell and George are planning something, and I know it's something dangerous because they're excluding me from their plans. I know it's pointless arguing with them..

Things are weird, everything is weird. It's all different. Mitchell's moody. I suppose that's one thing which HASN'T changed, actually... and George is, well he's George. I know he's hurting.

I'm sure things will sort themselves out soon. I hope.


	14. May 27th, 2011 New houses

It's been a while since I wrote a blog, I know. It's been a bit hectic since I last had a chance to sit down and write anything.

We've moved out of the cottage. It was never really meant to be a permanent place, more a sort of.. halfway house?

So, anyway, yes. We've moved to Barry. That's in Wales, in case you didn't know.. An old B&B that the estate agent said was haunted. It's not, obviously. We'd know if it was.. It's actually rather big, but it's not had a make over since the 70s, by the look of it. George and I have taken up residency in the old Honeymoon Suite. Poetic Irony..

Speaking of George, that's going pretty well. It's blossoming, anyway. Though.. blossoming like a flower affected by frost. That frost being Mitchell.

He's changed. Mitchell, I mean. Something's happened and George thinks it's all down to losing Annie. It's clearly not just that, though.. I can't put my finger on it.

Anyway.. full moon tonight. And Mitchell's heading over into the After Life. Plus I start work in an hour.. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?

x


	15. May 28th, 2011 An Eventful Night

Oh full moons ARE eventful!

So, here's what happened. George was arrested. For dogging. That seems like some cruel, ironic joke, right? He was out in the woods, with his chicken on a string, when he spotted another.. well we assume it was a werewolf. He had a chicken on a string too. George must have spooked him, or something, because he ran off, and George followed, only to be confronted by a man arranging a dogging.. well I'm not sure what you'd call it. 'Event'? Event is good, we'll stick with Event.

Anyway, not long after George arrived, so did the police. And George was arrested. He called me and left a message, which I only got, 20 minutes before the full moon, because I needed to use the bathroom.

After quite a comical conversation, during which I had to appear REALLY annoyed by the police, while lying to them and saying George was mad, we found somewhere to transform.

George and I have always believed that werewolves transforming together would rip one another apart. Apparently, however, when you've got a female werewolf, and a male werewolf.. they don't.. They have sex. Or so we ended up doing.. Nice, huh?

We arrived home an hour or so before Mitchell did. We hadn't expected him back that early, and we thought he'd returned alone. Until Annie poured George some tea.

So yes. We're all very happy. George and I are on good terms, Annie is home.. She seems the same old Annie, but surely purgatory changes a person? I should probably go and talk to her. In fact.. I'm going to do it right this very second.

Until next time

x


	16. June 17th, 2011 Teenage Vampire

Ooh tonight has been eventful.

George and I have just left Adam at the train station.

Ah yes, you don't know who Adam is. Let me tell you about Adam.

I was at work the other day, looking after an old man who'd collapsed in the car park. When I went to check on him, I discovered a teenage vampire drinking from his wrists. After a brief chase, George and I managed to catch up with him. We learned that the man who'd collapsed was his father, and he and Adam's late mother had spent the past 30ish years feeding Adam. It stopped him killing, to be fair, so I guess we can't fault it. Unfortunately, however, it drained both his parents, and Adam's father died later that day.

So what could George and I do but take him home? Mitchell didn't seem to warm around him, but Mitchell's been acting weird for weeks. Anyway, he put us in touch with a vampire who had, apparently, found ways of dealing with Vampirism.

Ugh.. This vampire, and his wife, stick in my mind. They were horrible. Racist. Weird. Had a gimp living in the basement. It was all very odd. But we left Adam. Then realised we'd made a mistake and went back for him.

In the end, Mitchell came round, and gave Adam money, telling him that the secret to staying clean was finding someone better to live for. Seemed sweet. And Adam's going to be ok.

In other news.. I think I'm late. I mean LATE late. I'm going to do a pregnancy test. This can't end well...


	17. June 19th, 2011 Shit

Oh shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

I'm pregnant.

I've done 3 tests, I'm definitely pregnant!

Who knows what this baby will be? A Werewolf? A puppy? Completely normal?

I don't know enough to answer that question, and it terrifies me. No, that's a bit unfair. The whole situation terrifies me. The prospect of becoming a mother. My mother wasn't exactly the best. And I.. Well I'm scared I'd be just as bad. Maybe my mother was right in saying I'd never amount to anything?

Oh God.. Do I tell George? Or do I just get rid? This is the child of MONSTERS. I just.. I can't let it go on.

Oh fuck. I won't tell him. He doesn't need to know. Not yet, anyway...


	18. June 21st, 2011 Bloody George

I find myself very riled up at the moment.

I've just thrown George out of the bedroom. He's sleeping on the sofa tonight.

He found one of my pregnancy tests in the bin, and obviously we got into a bit of an arguement about it. He doesn't seem to understand. Maybe I should tell him about my mum. Maybe then he'll understand. I mean, I blamed it on the wolf, but it's not about the wolf. It's about becoming a mother, something I'm really, genuinely terrified of right now...

Ugh, I need to go to sleep. But I'm so annoyed. Also, we have a zombie in the house (don't ask - really.. don't) which isn't exactly making the smell around here better. In fact, it's making me feel a little sick.

Apparently this zombie followed Annie home. I'm not sure from where she was coming home, but we're now stuck looking after a zombie. Until Mitchell and Annie take her back to the hotel, anyway..

Ok.. Sleep.. Nina's tired xx


	19. June 22nd, 2011 Quick Update

Things happened recently that were a little weird, and the past few days have been a bit.. Blurry? No.. Hectic.

Yeah, hectic will do.

Ok, so I told you we had a Zombie, right? Well.. Her name was Sasha, and she was actually.. lovely. She was lovely. I found her a TAD annoying at first, but she was lovely. We discovered (and by 'we' I mean, Mitchell and Annie) that she'd been left in this world, with her body, because Mitchell was in Purgatory getting Annie back. So we owed her, we had to help her.

Annie and I took her for a night on the town. Sasha danced, Annie and I sat in the corner. I wasn't in the mood. I wasn't drinking because.. well I'm pregnant.. and I wasn't having much fun in general to be honest. Then Sasha collapsed, and things became.. upsetting.

Her body was rotting, she was dying. Death's door was no longer "engaged" so she could go. Which she sadly did.. But not before unintentionally giving me the courage to go through with this pregnancy. So George and I are going to have a little baby. Hopefully.

First we need to find out what transforming this week will do..

I'm sure George mentioned seeing another werewolf.. Maybe it's time we found out more about our condition...

x


	20. June 24th, 2011 Other Wolves

Ok, so it turned out that tracking down other werewolves just wasn't that helpful.

Surely it's not big deal to help others? We NEED the help, I NEED to know what's going to happen to this baby in a few days time when we transform.

We met another werewolf. He was obviously a werewolf, he had a scratch on his face. Not a man who's looked after himself, if I'm honest but.. He wasn't helpful. And George and I had to hot-tail it out of there before we were axed to death.

I just need to know..

In other news, Annie and Mitchell seem to be dating. Secretly. I'm not sure I approve. After all, she's a sagittarius and he's a 117 year old mass murdering vampire... 

x


	21. June 25th, 2011 Helpful or Bullshit?

Last night, something very odd happened.

George and I were sleeping when we were woken by Annie shouting something or other about another werewolf. We instantly jumped out of bed when she began screaming that Mitchell was going to kill him.

It turned out that the young man George had seen a month ago had tracked us down, wanting to help. His father showed up, the man from yesterday, and decided he'd stay until his son was fixed up (he'd got into a fight with Mitchell.. bits of glass.. long story).

They told us how Tom, the younger man, had been born a werewolf, how they'd been find. McNair (the older one) began spouting something or other about the wolf making you stronger...

It was all bullshit. I could see that instantly. Tom had scratches, like George and I have. He wasn't born a werewolf. So I took him to the hospital to do some tests. I'm waiting on the results, but I'm sure they'll confirm what I already know..


	22. June 27th, 2011 Dog Fights

Last night, I discovered the actual cruelty that exists between werewolves and vampires. More on the vampires side, to be fair.

Dog fights. Highly illegal, even in the Vampire world, yet still practiced.

I won't describe them to you, you can probably work out what they are. But George, Tom and I were captured, kidnapped by bloody Vampires. If it hadn't been for Mitchell, McNair and Annie, God knows what would have happened.

I'm curious as to why we didn't tear one another apart. Annie says George just padded around me, protectively, and the other two stayed away. Maybe werewolves ARE pack animals.. Who knows..

x


	23. August 7th, 2011 No Title

It can't be true. It just can't. I feel sick. So sick... It turns my stomach to think about it.

20 people. He killed 20 people. He made us leave Bristol, said we needed to get away where no one could find us. I knew he'd gone weird. He has been weird. No. It's not proof. I'm not living with a murderer. Well.. I am but not a murderer who could do something like that.. Am I?

I'm so confused. I think I've done wrong. I called people. I told them what I thought. More or less. John Mitchell is responsible for the Box Tunnel 20. Should I tell George? Surely I should? I'd go mad if he kept it from me and he knew. But then he'll know it's me.. that I told..

But what if it wasn't him? Maybe it will be cleared up quickly? Maybe he wasn't there and he has an alibi and everything will be ok... But why would you keep so many newspaper clippings? Does he read them daily and get pleasure from the sick and twisted fucked up things he did to those poor people? There's a poison in Mitchell, I've known it since I met him, before I even knew what he was.

Sorry.. this blog is a little bit.. well I'm rambling. Herrick's back. I know, that's.. Well I've not told you about Herrick. To be honest, I know nothing about Herrick other than George tore him apart because he was threatening him and Mitchell and Annie and now he's back. But he's not himself. And he showed me, he showed me the scrapbook of information, newspaper articles, every single thing written about the Box Tunnel 20, stored under a loose floor board in our attic. An attic Mitchell was ever so jumpy about us going into.

I just.. I can't.. I don't know...


	24. August 13th, 2011 George Snr

I'm beginning to regret what I did. Calling the police about Mitchell. They've actually come to check him out. Some blonde woman. Nancy I think she's called. Anyway.. She's come snooping.

I think I'm more scared that he'll find out it's me. Mitchell's unpredictable. Lord knows what he'd do. But Nancy seems to think it was just someone trying to get revenge on Mitchell for a stupid reason, so he's off the hook for now.

Anyway, in other news, George's dad was dead.

Yeah, ok, that sounds weird. We thought George's dad was dead. Annie found a write up in a newspaper Mitchell bought. George Sands Snr. George wanted to go alone, but after Nancy showed up, I didn't want to stick around for Mitchell to find out it was me who gave in his name, so I hot footed it down to see George, who'd told me his father was a ghost.

Anyway, it turned out his father wasn't dead. Though he was just as geeky as George. It was actually rather funny. I don't know if George sees just how like his father he is. His father, and I, persuaded him to go and visit his mum, who was living with an actual wanker. Markus, his name was. George's ex-PE Teacher. Oh what a delightful man.

Oh, before I continue, note to self - NEVER LET GEORGE MAKE UP THE EXCUSES!

We ended up telling them that we joined a cult. I say "we" I mean GEORGE ended up telling them. I had to play along. He came up with some ridiculous cover story about how he'd chipped away at a wall. It was kind of ridiculous.

In the end, we discovered George Snr WASN'T dead, and had to help him win back George's mum, Ruth. Which he did. It was actually kind of funny, he ended up punching Markus. It was very rewarding to watch, though I kind of wish I'd punched him myself.

I suppose when people are meant to be, they're meant to be. Like me and George. How many times have we split up? Oh too many to think about. When we were hiding our secrets from one another, splitting up seemed to happen every few days. But things change. People change. George and I are, hopefully, forever.


	25. August 24th, 2011 PreFull Moon Blog

Oh there's a lot going on right now, after weeks of hardly anything interesting. Full moon tonight, always good? Not. Herrick's on the edge of Vampirism again. Tom and McNair have shown up again. And the weirdest thing - This baby seems to be growing rather quickly.

I talked to Herrick. He told me how he seemed to be defined by hunger. I asked him, or more begged him, to stay disgusted, not let it get comfortable. Then he told me he'd shown Nancy the scrapbook he'd shown me. Maybe I need to tell George what I've done?

I didn't have much time to dwell, as McNair and Tom showed up, having been attacked by 4 vampires they then killed. Apparently they're staying for a while. And with a full moon tonight, the injured McNair is going to be using the basement.

Right. This one was just a short one. I need to change the bed sheets, and Annie's wanting to talk to me about the crime fighting she's currently doing.

x


	26. September 7th, 2011 Recovering

Well.. It's been a hard few days.

The day after that last full moon, George and I headed to the hospital early. I wanted to get the baby checked over, make sure everything was ok, as I seemed to be showing earlier than I thought I should.

Turns out the little thing is growing faster than it should be. I was 8 weeks pregnant, but looekd 16 weeks. Suppose it means a shorter pregnancy.

Anyway, when we returned home, we discovered the gate covered by police tape. I had to come clean to George, I had to tell him how I'd reported Mitchell about the box tunnel 20. He looked at me with such anger, such.. betrayal. I knew he'd side with Mitchell. I suppose that's why I didn't tell him...

He left to get Mitchell out, and wouldn't let me go with him. So I went inside, and was met by the most horrific scene I think I'd been faced with in my life. And I've worked in A&E. Police men had been slaughtered, there was blood everywhere..

Herrick was responsible. He was back. Back to his old self, it seemed, though I didn't pick up on this straight away. Big mistake, really. I soon found myself victim to the pure evil of the man, stabbed in the kidney by a man I'd shown kindness.

I recovered fairly quickly. Both me and the baby are fine. I suppose that's the good side of being a werewolf. Like George says, you don't survive massive organ failure every month without toughening up a bit. 

x


	27. November 9th, 2011 Getting Closer

My due date is getting closer. I'm ever so nervous. George is being typically George, showering me in compliments, telling me how beautiful I look. He's pretending to be happy, but I can see the pain in his eyes. Life without Mitchell is hard.

He was ever so brave that day, it's hard not to admire him. He killed his best friend to save him, and then he killed Wyndham, the man sent to get us. Since that day, we've not really left the house. It's too dangerous, the vampires are after us, the war is starting.

In other news, we're discussing baby names. I want to call her Eve, George wants Sapphire. After his grandmother apparently, Israel's first stripper.

x


	28. January 22nd, 2012 Welcome Baby Sands

She's here and she's beautiful. George and I can't keep our eyes off her. She's just amazing. Absolutely perfect. We've still not decided on a name, so we're currently calling her "the baby". I say we've not decided, I mean we've not agreed. George is STILL insisting on Sapphire. But she doesn't look like a Sapphire. She looks far more like an Eve. The first of her kind.

I don't know what's going to happen.. whether she'll change, whether she's a werewolf.. She can see Annie, I swear she can, her eyes look in her direction when she speaks. I don't know whether I want her to be though.. It's a horrible curse, but then, if she's born with it, she won't know any different. Perhaps that's not the worst thing in the world. She can lead a normal life for the other 27 days.

I realise my blog has been lagging recently, you'll have to let me off. I've only just torn myself away from my beautiful daughter, baby Sands, and that was only because George told me to. I've been ordered to get some fresh air, so I suppose I'd best be off.

I just wanted to update you first.

x


	29. March 27th, 2012 Notice From CENSORED

This blog has been identified by authorities as a site of criminal behaviour and will be closed down in 7 days.


End file.
